The Story of Us
by ReginaOncer
Summary: StableQueen... It ended in tragedy, but where did it begin?
1. The Hiring

**Hello everyone, thanks for taking time to check out my new story. This story will be a look into the relation ship we had small looks into in episode 1x18 The Stable Boy. This entire story will be from Regina's point of view, except this very first short chapter. It will go from the beginning of the StableQueen relationship, up to Daniel's last tragic night, and hopefully lead into my next new story involving Regina and Cora. I love hearing your reviews, constructive and all! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sir Henry scratched his stubby gray beard as he studied the young man in front of him. Daniel, he was young, seventeen to be exact. He'd been searching for work for a long time, and when Sir Henry had offered him a job as his Stableboy he'd jumped at the chance. Sir Henry, although happy he'd found someone so easily and as fit as Daniel, couldn't understand why the young man wanted this job, "You know a can't pay you as much as you may deserve, although you will get three meals a day, and a place to stay in the stables, right?"<p>

The boy nodded. A place to stay, a roof over his head, riding outfits for work, three meals a deal. He wouldn't getting much of a salary, but small amounts could be saved to grow and the things he was getting in place of payment was things Daniel had struggled for, for a long time. "Yes, Sir, I understand."

Sir Henry was still curious about the boy, seeming so mature, "You'll care for all the horses, keep up the stables, and the lessons?"

"Yes, Sir. Maintenance and lessons, for your daughter, right Sir?"

Henry nodded briefly, "Yes, my daughter, Regina. She adores the stables and riding, but I'm afraid my teachings have gone as far as they can. My wife insists that she have a proper trainer." Daniel nodded to show he could fufill the task. "I must warn you though, Daniel," Henry's voice grew lower, "My wife, Mrs. Mills, she doesn't approve of Regina's ways of riding. She's very consistent about Regina being proper. She doesn't always allow Regina down for her lessons if she can help it."

Daniel nodded once again, his soft spoken voice repeating its proper tone, "Yes, Sir."

The aged man studied the young one yet again, carefully asking his question, "Do you have family around here, Daniel?"

The young man's eyes dropped, but he quickly looked into the man eyes once again, not wanting to come across disrespectful to someone of his authority, "I don't have family."

Henry looked down at his feet as he rubbed of his coat, "I understand. I'm glad to have you hired, Daniel. I do hope you feel at home here." He took a step toward the boy, extending his hand in offer. Daniel firmly shook his head, giving the man a gentle smile.

"And..., Daniel?" Sir Henry spoke up one last time befire he turned to leave the boy to his new stable home.

"Yes, Sir?"

Dimples showed through the man's stubbly beard as the fondness of his daughter showed through in his smile, "Do be a gentleman to my dear daughter."

Daniel gave him one last respectful nod and smile, "I will, Sir."


	2. Another Horrible Day?

**Regina's point of view begins here. I hope everyone enjoys! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>I sat silently. Perfectly still. Not moving the slightest bit. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I could see the magic ready to pounce off the tips of her fingers, her cruel, chilling voice sending shivers down my spine. My own Mother... You'd think I'd have been use to this by now, after sixteen years.<p>

Yes, that was right. Sixteen years on this very day. And yet no simple _happy birthday darling_, or _I love you my daughter_. No. I'd grown to learn to never hope for anything of those sorts, because it never came. My Mother. Cora Mills. In my eyes, she simply didn't care.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? ... Regina Mills!" Her harsh voice traveled across the enormous dinning table with ease, always gaining my attention. I'd been starring straight at her, but she'd known my thoughts were elsewhere, "Yes, Mother." I looked down, afraid she would scold me, but quickly looked back up to avoid a scolding for looking away.

"Your Father and I have business to attend to in another village." Business in another village, that was something I hated. Going into a castle you knew nothing of, to speak to the King of said village, trying to bargain deals to further your own kingdom. "This time you will not be joining us." My eyes widened. I wasn't going? I was getting to stay in the castle by myself? Well, other than the castle workers... "You are not to be outside of these castle walls, do you understand me, Regina Mills?" There came that cruel hiss of a voice again... "You are not allowed to go to the village, and that also means no visiting the stables. You will stay indoors and continue our reading lesson from this morning."

My thoughts of possibly getting out to the stables were quickly diminished, but I knew much _much_ better than to argue to anything my Mother said, "Yes, Mother. I understand."

Daddy across from me near to my Mother tried to give me a smile. I returned a soft smile and looked down to my lap. "Your Father and I will return in the morning, and I expect you to be well rested and ready to tell me what you read after I left." I nodded, meeting her cold stare once again. "Yes, Mother." The constant reply was quickly growing old. "You're excused to your room if you've finished your dinner," she patted her lips with the cloth napkin that had occupied her lap the entire meal, "We will be leaving soon. Remember everything I've told you."

I gave her a brief nod, pulling my napkin from my lap and setting it on the table. "Thank you, Mother." I stood from my chair, and went off to my chambers.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours had passed before I head a soft knock at my door. The book Mother had assigned me making my eyes heavier with every flip of the page. "Miss Regina?" One of the maids called. Checking in on me, that's what she was probably doing. Directed to do so by Mother. "Yes? I'm in here, you may come in." I called back. A young, light blond haired woman entered. This wasn't the maid that my Mother typically sent, but she would do the job of course. "Are my Mother and Father gone?" I asked quietly, sitting up from my slouched position at the reading chair in my room. Mother wouldn't approve of the way I'd been sitting...<p>

"Yes, Miss Regina. Mr. and Madame Mills have left on their trip." A soft sigh escaped my lips. They're both gone, but what good does that do if I did get to stay? I can't even go see Rocinante... A box? My eyes focused of the tiny box I visible in the maids hands as she moved closer. Something Mother left? No. Since when would Mother leave me anything other than another book? "What is that in your hands?" I asked curiously.

"Sir Mills instructed me to give this to you after their departure," The young blond held the box out to me before placing it beside me. Daddy! A small smile crept across my lips. Daddy left me a present... "Thank you." A looked up at the young girl, giving her a polite smile. Knowing Mother would scold me for such kindness to someone who was 'beneath us', but she wasn't around, and I couldn't help it. The girl nodded and quickly exited the room.

This box. Could it be a present? Daddy hadn't given me a present in many years, with Mother saying it wasn't necessary as I grew older. It was small, wrapped in a purple cloth bow. "Oh Daddy..." I sighed softly, before pulling one side of the bow to unravel it in order to pull the lid off.

A note...? Is this all he left me? Why would he leave me a note?

A hundred questions filled my mind as I pulled the note out. Seeing the small cake underneath, I smiled. Did Mother know about this? She couldn't know... She would never approve...

I gathered the small piece of cake, taking nibbles out of the sweet treat as I unfolded the note in my lap

_My dearest daughter,_

_I am sorry I'm not able to be with you on your special day, but I do hope you enjoy the small treat I got the kitchen workers to bake you. I know your Mother said to remain indoors, but I've spoken with the maid that is suppose to be watching over you. You deserve at least a little time in your favorite place on your birthday, instead of being cooped up in the castle. Go down to the stables, but please, make sure you've returned before sunrise. For your sake, and the maids. Enjoy your night, sweetheart. I'm sorry I can't be with you, but maybe someone can._

_Daddy_

Go down to the stables!? Was he mad? Mother would kill me if I was caught. And I was always caught if I ever attempted to do anything.

_But please, make sure you've returned by sunrise. _I read the line again.

I had finished a good deal of reading for the night... It was still before sunset... Daddy was giving me permission... I could see Rocinante... The maid knew I was allowed by Daddy's word... He obviously wanted me to spend my night with Rocinante, right? Why would Daddy go to the trouble of making sure I received this, if he didn't want to make sure I enjoyed my night?

I pushed off the chair. The book thumping softly against the table as it was set down. A happy smile on my face as I skipped off to slip into one of my many riding outfits. One thing Mother didn't know wouldn't kill her... And one nice birthday would be a real treat for me.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Henry really want Regina to find in the stables? Will Regina really return before the sunrise? It's all coming up in the next chapter! :) Leave your reviews, I really love hearing them!<strong>


End file.
